


A Bet Lost

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Farting, Kinktober 2019, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Having fun down there?”Brian opens his mouth to answer but can’t when she sinks down again and there’s a warm burst of air, one that happens to catch his tongue. Jack laughs as she rises back up and he can’t help but laugh too, shaking his head as he smacks his lips.“You planned that.”





	A Bet Lost

“Having fun down there?”

Brian opens his mouth to answer but can’t when she sinks down again and there’s a warm burst of air, one that happens to catch his tongue. Jack laughs as she rises back up and he can’t help but laugh too, shaking his head as he smacks his lips. 

“You planned that.”

“Damn fucking right I did.” Jack drops her head for a split second, teeth bared in a grin. “Got it right in that smart mouth of yours.”

Brian shifts in place, planting his feet to get a bit more comfortable as he grins to himself. Jack seems to be having fun with this--which is a lot more than he can say for others who have heard his challenge and thought it to be odd or strange. She doesn’t fart very often and it’s rarely loud when she does so, more just gusts of air that he catches the feel and scent of.

Which reminds him…

“What did you eat? Smells like something crawled up your ass and died.”

“Oh, you asshole.” Jack lets the weight clang back onto the bar before sitting fully on his face, muffling his laughter with her exercise shorts. “You wanna go looking? We gonna play doctor?”

She plants her hand on his forehead and keeps him in place for the next fart, a forced thing that makes more noise than he expected, and Brian doesn’t have much choice but to gasp in the air once she lifts off slightly to let him breathe. It leaves a thickness on his tongue and he wrinkles up his face, pointedly staring up at Jack as she grins down. 

“Stars almighty, Jack.”

“You’re the little twisted fuck who asked for this.” Jack grinds her weight over his face, practically bouncing and letting out little farts as she does. 

Like she’s trying to drive the point home. 

“Hey, you agreed.”

“Well fuck yeah, I agreed.” Her palm finds his forehead again and Brian opens his mouth just in time for the next fart, a little longer and definitely a little louder than the last. 

Practically down his throat this time. Like he swallowed it. 

“How am I gonna skip out on humiliating a guy like you who actually gets off on it?”

“Bold of you to assume this humiliates me.”

Jack squeezes her thighs around his head in response, so tight it feels almost like he’s gonna pop. Between her sweat and the farts trapped between her ass and his face, Brian doesn’t think he’s gonna get the smell out of his memory for a long time. 

“You’re telling me _this_ doesn’t humiliate you?”

Another fart, angled so the heat of it brushes against his lower jaw and lips. Brian shifts in response, pats at her knees and offers up his best condescending grin from between the slabs of muscle on either side of his head. 

“Is that all you got?”

As it turns out; not even close. By the time Jack’s done with her workout--and Brian’s almost certain it doesn’t usually take as long as it did--they’re both covered in sweat. Her from the training she puts her body through and him from being trapped under her weight for most of the time. 

Jack seems to bear down, ripping one last big fart right into his open mouth that makes him cough in surprise, this one muskier and thicker than the rest. 

“There you go.” She pats his face, pushing up on the end of his nose slightly so he has to drag in the smell of the fart that’s caught between them. “Stick that in the spank bank.”

.O.

There’s something very odd about smelling farts and perfume at the same time. He’s not sure, mostly because he can’t really open his mouth to ask, but he’s got a sneaky suspicion that Miranda might perfume her pants. 

Which is absolutely in character and almost amusing.

She’s also barely paying attention to him. Jack was all about the trash talking and interaction. Miranda had ushered him into her office, made him lay down on the couch, settled her weight on top of his face, and then proceeded to ignore him in favor of her work. It’s...admittedly kinda hot. To just be used like this, farted on and disregarded for the most part save for small little glances downwards. 

Brian is probably technically too old to be discovering new kinks but...meh. 

“Still alive down there?” Miranda punctuates the question with another fart, shifting her weight in a way that forces his nostrils wide open. 

No escaping that one. Not that he was very eager to in the first place. 

“Yeah,” he’s muffled but Brian flashes a thumbs up to get the point across. “Like it.”

“I didn’t ask if you liked it.” There’s a tap of fingers on the pad Miranda is holding, and Brian catches the flip of her hair over one shoulder with a toss of her head. “I asked if you were alive. I _know_ you like it, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

“You like it too.” Brian can’t help but point out, earning himself a small laugh.

“I _tolerate_ it. It’s fun, sure, but I’m not getting off on it. Not like _you_ are.” Miranda lets a fart loose with a sigh that rumbles his face, scent so thick he can’t breathe for a moment. “Bet you’ll sprint back to your quarters to get a hand down your pants after this.”

Well...she’s not wrong. Brian is man enough to admit that Miranda’s featured in quite a few fantasies of his, some of which went pretty much like this except with no cloth between her ass and his face. 

God, what would it be like to feel her ass flex as she farted? To stretch his tongue out and take it bare?

“I expected an answer.” Miranda pokes him in the forehead with one carefully perfect nail, tapping like a metronome. “Be a good boy and speak when spoken to.”

“Yeah. Like it. Get off on it.”

“That’s what I thought.” Her voice is full of satisfaction and the fart that comes next is like the last rather than the first few.

Like she was holding back until she had real confirmation. Like these are real and whatever was before were just carefully crafted things. They’re loud and undignified and they make his face sweat where it’s buried nearly between the cheeks of her ass. 

Brian’s never been happier to peel back the covers and get to the reality underneath before.

.O.

“Wanna know a secret?”

Only if the secret is how in the hell Kasumi manages to sit like this. She’s got her weight balanced mostly on his face, feet flat on the ground beside his head for balance. It’s like a squat that she’s been holding for the past half hour or so. 

Brian has never been more in awe of someone’s thigh strength. 

“I do like secrets.”

Kasumi’s laugh is a little rough and she punctuates it with a loud slurp and another fart. Hers have a distinct smell to them, and it’s not exactly what he’d call pleasant. But it is exactly what he wanted. Musky and hot and almost rotten. Enough to tickle his gag reflex in the best sort of way. 

He hesitates to say it smells like the ramen she’s currently eating but...it kinda does. 

“I knew you liked this.”

“Oh, horseshit.” Brian speaks before he can stop himself, rolling his eyes. “You did not. No one looks at someone and goes; hey, I bet that dude is cool with getting farted on.”

Kasumi can’t seem to stop the laughter this time, rolling out into the quiet of the room and broken up slightly by tiny, almost hiccup-like farts. Like the act of laughing is forcing them out of her faster than she wanted and she’s trying to hold them in. Brian can feel the pop of every single one of them because the laughing has set her off balance and she’s got every bit of weight on his face now. Sitting on him like he’s a cushion. 

“Well, alright fine.” She admits once she’s managed to calm herself, clearly still grinning if her tone is anything to go by. “I didn’t know exactly. But I knew you liked something that was...off the wall.”

“Farting is perfectly natural.”

“Letting someone do it in your face, however…” She trails off with another purposeful slurp and a pointed fart that catches his tongue when he opens his mouth to breathe.

He has to swallow back the saliva that instantly pools in the corners of his mouth. Brian breathes out and in through his nose, taking the smell in that way, and manages to calm himself enough to think about her words.

She makes a fair point. But Brian is too old--mentally, of course, he’s still pretty young physically but the mental toll of working with Shepard and his crew tends to age someone fairly quickly in the brain department--to really care what others think at this point.

And besides…

“You agreed to it.”

“And you didn’t try all that damn hard to win the contest, did you?”

He thinks it might be eggs that he’s smelling on her farts. Brian knows they go in ramen and there’s a distinct smell to someone who farts when they’ve recently had eggs, something heavy and dark that lingers in the back of the nose. 

“I tried my very best. I just happened to be going against three very talented ladies.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” There’s a long pause and then she hums a note that makes Brian feel a shiver down his spine for a split second. “Ohhh, you get off on it, don’t you? You don’t just like it, you_ like_ it.”

Not a conversation he wants to have. Brian just wants to lay here and relax and try to figure out exactly what makes Kasumi’s farts smell different from Miranda’s or Jack’s. But Kasumi is a little like a dog with a bone and he doesn’t think he’s going to wiggle out of this conversation like he did with Miranda. 

“Maybe. A little. I dunno, I just think it’s fun.”

“You know,” Kasumi relaxes with a little sigh and the fart that escapes this time smells so strongly it makes his eyes water and forces a cough from his chest. “I do too.”

  


.O.

  


Brian isn’t ever going to watch porn again. There’s never gonna be a single skin flick or porno mag out there that’s going to compare to this. Any time he needs to jack off from now on, he’s just gonna think back on this moment and probably bust in about six seconds. 

“Fucking _move_ a little.”

“I’m not the one whose maxed out thighs are taking up all the real estate.”

Jack and Miranda are fighting while they’re both sitting on his face and normally Brian might try to play peacekeeper but…

There’s so many smells. His face is probably beet red and sweating like crazy, he knows he can feel the drips down his nape. Whatever they all ate before tracking him down, it’s nothing like it was earlier with all of them separate. He knew it was gonna be something completely new with everyone in one place but this is…

Jack farts hard enough that it feels like he gets poked in the face, hot air blowing down his cheeks and straight into his nose like a shot. And then, because apparently it’s a competition, Miranda does the same. 

And Brian is almost sort of glad they probably can’t see him between the mess of thighs and asses because he’s got his tongue out and he’s panting like a dog. 

“Ladies, let’s share nicely. I know I’m feeling a little left out too.”

Kasumi’s voice is somewhere off to the side and Brian wants to glance over, see what her expression is--he doesn’t actually want anyone to feel slighted despite the fact that he’s not in control here. But luckily Jack and Miranda seem to agree, as he’s suddenly breathing in fresh air and there’s a lack of bodies hovering over him. 

“We can fix that problem real damn quick.” Jack’s grip in his hair isn’t as harsh as he imagines it could be, but it’s enough to have him sitting up and moving where she guides him. 

Which happens to be onto his knees and right behind Kasumi, and then forwards again. Until he’s smashed against her ass, nose tucked between the cheeks, Jack’s palm on the back of his head to keep him in place. 

It’s so...hot. Hot and almost wet with the sweat and the condensation of over-heated air. Brian’s fingers scramble at the ground, tips digging in as Kasumi farts like she’s been holding it in forever. It’s one long note, like stepping on a kids toy and letting all the air out by force. 

The ladies seem to be competing almost. Like this is some strange contest that Brian is, really, just happy to be a part of. They’re giggling and taking turns gripping his hair, pulling him this way and that to place him where they want him. Most of the time Brian is left trying to figure out which one he’s smelling now, eyes closed because he can’t help but laugh too.

And because whatever they ate is making their farts smell like...like a Krogan after a bender. 

By the time it’s all said and done, the girls last farts sounding like they were forced out with some effort, Brian’s laying flat on his back as they settle around him. The laughter is dying out now, all of them coming down from the high of the fun, and he’s not surprised at all when Jack is the first to speak.

“Hey, so...if you ever wanna do this again, you don’t have to do the bullshit contest. Just like...come find me. I’m happy to sit and fart on your pretty face for as long as you like.”

“I second that.” Kasumi pokes him in the thigh. “I feel like we all found a new toy, I don’t think I want to give it up just yet.”

“Miranda?” Brian lifts his head, watches her worry at her lip for a moment. 

“I don’t want to give anyone cause to start rumors...but every so often, it might be relaxing.”

“You’re so fun even the bitch is up for more.” Jack pats his cheek a little harder than necessary, making them both laugh at the sound of the smack. 

Brian’s definitely not going to protest. He took a gamble offering up what he did, they all could’ve easily just laughed him off and walked away. Probably spread some rumors while they were at it. 

Instead...it turned out better than he ever could’ve imagined. And he’s never been so damn happy to not be able to hold his alcohol. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinktober commission that was something I'd never written before so I had a ton of fun testing my skills! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
